It's Not Cheating If She Doesn't Flirt Back
by ashangel101010
Summary: Set before "The Enchanted Island" episode. Anagan takes a quick stroll while on a quick errand, and he comes across a pretty flower by a pond.


It's Not Cheating If She Doesn't Flirt Back

Suggested Themes:

Main Themes- Monster by Lady Gaga, Circus by Brittney Spears

Anagan has always had a "relationship" with nature as long as he can remember. From finding herbs for his mother back in childhood to seducing (consensually of course) Nature Fairies in the name of his infatuation and lust. Nature's many wooded areas allowed Anagan to have a scenic run, well if he was running "slow" enough, and get his visual fill of plant aesthetic. Everything was perfect, well minus the last Earth Fairy, on Earth for Anagan and his brothers. And then they met the Winx Club because Ogron, well actually all of them at the time, believed a girl known as Bloom was the last Earth Fairy. Unfortunately, this confusion and later improvisation to use Bloom and her gang to find the real last Earth Fairy, has lead to the Black Circle's current power decline and current lodgings in the sewer. Anagan does not mind the smell since it only took an hour for him to grow accustomed to the stench, but he still hates being here. The sewers are dank, dark, and cold like the Earth Fairies' dungeon, which Anagan sniggers at the memories, and there weren't enough dry places to run around. Anagan can sleep in the sewers so long as he uses his knees as his own pillow, but he needs to run to be sane. Also, he would like to flirt with a few botanical girls while at it.

"Finally decided to leave our new home?" Ogron has an arrogant pout on his face but his voice sounds eerily amused.

"Yeah, I need a stroll in the park." Anagan looks to see Ogron's blank look. He is probably thinking about getting me to run an errand while at it, Anagan rolls his eyes.

"While at it, would you please get some sleeping pills for Duman." Anagan is right about Ogron assigning him to be the errand boy, but he can see the importance of this task. Their powers have grown weaker. Gantlos can no longer clap earthquakes without needing to rest for an hour, Ogron cannot absorb "physical" powers as he once could, Anagan can only use his super-speed in short bursts, and Duman's shape-shifting abilities have been causing him great pain. In fact, Duman is the worst affected by the people-believing-in-Fairies development. Thanks to his constant shape-shifting too, Duman is the weakest and almost lethargic one amongst the Wizards. Duman has his head resting in Gantlos's lap; the boy (affectionately named since he is the youngest out of the group) is flinching like he is being beaten and moaning as if he is being branded with burning barb wire. Gantlos is absolutely still and has his cold hand resting on Duman's sweaty cheek; this is Gantlos's way to calm him down. If they were still at the top of the world, Anagan would have mocked Gantlos's display of forbidden affection.

"Our magic is really that low now, huh?" The Wizards of the Black Circle may have dark magic, but dark magic can heal like good, white magic. They used magic all the time to heal their injuries from battle or from Fairies. If Ogron cannot expend magic to heal Duman, then it means that their magic has grown even weaker than Anagan thought. Ogron remains silent but keeps his eyes icy eyes locked with Anagan's dark ones. Anagan looks away after a minute. He is tired of seeing Ogron's almost-defeated-but-still-trying-to-succeed gleam in his eyes. It is just too painful to deal with reality at the moment. Duman lets out another low moan and Anagan takes it as a sign to get going.

Gardenia Park was not the largest or prettiest park that Anagan has been to. Yet, it has trees and flowers like any park, so the park is good enough for Anagan to take a quick detour back to the sewers. It is night and the park has lost its sugary-protect-the-environment shtick. The fireflies were out and randomly blink brightly in the darkness. The stars lose their shine here because of the city lights and the lampposts. Anagan never really cared for the stars anyways. The trees are fairly large for a new (to Anagan) park and the flowers were limited to some sprouts of lilies and lilacs. Anagan continues on the cemented path because the path leads right to the street that has the manhole he came out of. Anagan was able to get a bottle of ibuprofen for Duman's pain and Tylenol PM to help aid Duman to sleep. It has only been twenty minutes since Anagan left the sewers, and it would only take another five minutes of speed-walking to get there. But Anagan halts his movement. By the pond he sees Flora, the Nature Fairy of the Winx Club. Flora has on a pink dress with a floral print (Anagan smirks at the irony) and green halter shoes with straps. Her long, brown ginger hair is down and without those silly cat ears. She is lounging on the grass and gazing at the pond. Her appearance isn't what made Anagan halt instead of stop; it is that she is without her _**annoying**_ friends, her _**annoying**_ pets, and her _**annoying **_boyfriend. Even without his magic, Anagan can easily attack Flora and rip her pretty wings off. But he won't.

Centuries of stealthy raids on Earth Fairies have given Anagan silent footfalls, so that his "victim" cannot hear him approach. Anagan is very grateful that it is nighttime or else Flora would have been able to see his reflection on the pond's water by now. Anagan can now hear Flora humming under her breath. The song is something about a boy being a monster or something. Anagan raises an eyebrow at that. Flora doesn't come off as a girl who would listen to any song that contains the word "monster" in it. She is sweet and cute like all of the Nature Fairies that Anagan has ever been interested in, except, Flora is actually faithful to something (someone) other than nature. Her boyfriend, some sensitive artist called Helia, is perhaps the wimpiest and feminine boy that Anagan has met. Anagan isn't thinking this because he is jealous, but because he thinks that the artist boy is far too boring a boyfriend for Flora. Most Nature Fairies that Anagan has come across have gone with men that have charm and physical prowess like Anagan. Another thing that Anagan likes about Nature Fairies is that they are very easy to surprise.

"You are still my favorite even without your pretty wings." Flora jerks like she got hit by Gantlos's seismic wave again. She knows that arrogant, evil voice anywhere. Anagan is here and she is without her friends and Helia. She could transform and take on Anagan on her own until she could find some way to contact the girls. Or she could just continue to stare into the pond and ignore him.

"Ignoring me now? That's not very nice of you." Anagan acted hurt. First step to get a Nature Fairy to talk to you is to make her feel cruel, even though she is not.

"What? NO….I mean yes, you aren't a nice person anyways. In fact, you are evil." Second step get the Nature Fairy to insult you even though she has every right to insult you.

"Really, I'm evil? Compared to ALL the villains you and your friends have faced?" Third step get the Nature Fairy to think long and hard about her previous insult, if she remains silent for about half a minute then you succeed. Flora paused in deep thought for nearly a minute.

"You didn't try to conquer all the Realms in the universe…..but you and your 'friends' have ripped the wings off of all the Earth Fairies on Earth, taken magic away from the humans, set an apartment with the occupants still in it on fire, and tried to kidnap Roxy on multiple occasions!" Next step is that the Nature Fairy will try to prove herself right (which she is) and reassert how much a creep you are, but her argument is actually weak.

"May I sit with you? I would love to continue this 'argument' in a more comfortable position." If she hesitates about refusing you, then it really means she wants you to sit with her. Flora hesitates and Anagan makes his move. He takes a spot just an arm length away from her, so not to freak her out. There is nothing worse than having a Nature Fairy feeling like she may get raped.

"What we were arguing about again? Oh yes, how 'evil' I am and my brothers are. Remember the last time we tried to kidnap Roxy, you know where Gantlos caused an earthquake at some four-stop, Ogron could have easily let Gantlos kill all those humans there but he didn't. Oh yeah, I remember another time where my brothers and I could have slaughtered your Specialist boyfriends, but we didn't. And contrary to popular belief, not all Fairies are nice and sweet like you." Start off like you are about to wring her neck, but end it in a compliment that relates to an endearing quality in her. She should admit defeat or continue with a bunch of weak arguments until she finally crumbles, and then it is only a matter of finding a hotel (or using the ground beneath you if she is very "connected" to nature) and the Nature Fairy is yours. She laughs. She actually laughs. Anagan is a bit taken back. He knows that she should be angry, or at least try to slap him, but she doesn't. Instead, she laughs like Anagan is wearing a dress.

"What's so funny?" Anagan tries to maintain an illusion of humor, but there are some cracks of annoyance. He doesn't like to be laughed at, even by Nature Fairies that he courts. Her laughter wasn't cruel though, but sweet mirth like the carefree girl that she is.

"Hehehe….I'm sorry, but I find it 'cute' that you consider your friends as your brothers, even though none of you look like brothers." Oh. She's only laughing because Gantlos is the only dark-skinned one out of the group so it would be laughable to claim that Ogron, Gantlos, and Duman are his brothers, at least by blood. And she did say it was cute…..

"Funny, I think the same way about you when it comes to your 'sisters' because your beauty outshines all of them." Now it is turn for Anagan to laugh, especially at how pink Flora's cheeks are. She probably hasn't been that pink since she came out of her mom, Anagan thought devilishly.

"…..If I didn't know about all the pain and suffering you caused to the Earth Fairies, then I would say that you are a very amiable man." That is perhaps the closest thing that he has ever have come across a compliment from Flora, yet it was secretly laced with curiosity. She wants to know what made Anagan do it, to rip the wings off of the Earth Fairies and plunge the Earth into the Dark Ages. And perhaps even further back than that, perhaps believing his childhood inspired him to be the evil, greedy Wizard that he is. She fancies the delusion that she can fix him like every woman wants to fix their man. Yet, she wouldn't do it for selfish reasons that Anagan is sure of.

"I got to go…..I need rest so my brothers and I can reclaim our rightful place in the world." Anagan is never going to tell Flora about his past. He didn't love her, but he is a bit charmed by her. Plus, she isn't going to live forever so why should he let her privy his past? He gets up and leaves, only offering a two-fingered wave as a "goodbye" to her. Flora is back to being alone again by the pond. She suspires like she has committed an offensive act against Helia. She knows she didn't. She didn't flirt back so she didn't cheat on Helia. So why does it seem like she did cheat on Helia with Anagan?


End file.
